


Bullets, casino chips and diamond chokers

by AmoureusedeRimbaud



Series: Sex, guts and orgies [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Astro - Freeform, Astro is going to help Yoon Sanha, Badass Cha Eunwoo, Badass Jeon Jungkook, Badass Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Badass Kim Myungjun | MJ, Badass Kim Namjoon | RM, Badass Kim Seokjin | Jin, Badass Kim Taehyung | V, Badass Min Yoongi | Suga, Badass Moon Bin, Badass Park Jimin (BTS), Badass Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Badass Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Don't worry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Insecure Yoon Sanha, Kisses, M/M, OT7, Organized Crime, Orgies, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Referenced quickly, Revenge, Sex Slave, Smut, Violence, because they deserve some love, bts - Freeform, mafia, not graphic, past sexual abuse of a minor, stop sleeping on astro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoureusedeRimbaud/pseuds/AmoureusedeRimbaud
Summary: Seokjin is never going to allow another child to be hurt as he was.His boyfriends are more than happy to help get some revenge.





	Bullets, casino chips and diamond chokers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back earlier than I expected. Basically, study weeks start at the end of next week, so I have no idea if I'll be able to update before those study weeks start (although I do always get inspired about fanfic when I should be studying...). 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, leaving kudos and generally just supporting this fic! My series has over 4000 readers now, which is amazing and kind of nerve wracking...I hope I don't disappoint you guys. 
> 
> Anyway, I hated a little bit of ASTRO in here, because there is not enough ASTRO fics, and people should stop sleeping on ASTRO! Although don't worry ARMY, it's still 98% BTS poly goodness. The other 2% is hinted at future ASTRO poly goodness. 
> 
> This fic does have direct reference to relatively extreme violence, and there is mention of both sexual abuse and abuse of minors, as well as (a very quick) mention of previous sexual abuse of a minor. If anything like that is triggering-please don't read this fic. 
> 
> Oh and one more thing. I have received a couple of private messages about doing moodboards and art for this series. I would be absolutely honored if anyone were to create anything like that to go along with this fic. Please message and comment (because I read comments first) if you create anything like that, and I would be more than happy to link any artistic creations at the beginning of my next fic. 
> 
> I purple you all!

The casino was dripping in gold, with luxury cars littering the pavement like pennies. Beautiful women in sparkly dresses and men in velvet tuxes preened, showcasing diamonds and designer clothes like peacocks fanning their feathers. 

However, to any bystander caught up staring at the glitz and glam, the contrast between the drunk patrons and the seven men stepping out of their luxury cars must have seemed like the difference between quartz and diamonds. These men were the _real_ thing. Power and luxury seeped from their pores.

Yoongi and Namjoon had gone for a more structured look, with crushed velvet tuxes and italian loafers, all while strands of gold sparkled in the dim light.

Jungkook and Hoseok wore shirts embroidered with threads of gold and silver, while gemstones glistened on every finger.  

Taehyung and Jimin wore cut jewel-toned blazers that showed off hints of golden skin, all while glistening pins of rubies created a halo of crowns around their heads. 

Seokjin stepped out last, sinuous and graceful with every movement. A see through shirt created an illusion of light shining over toned muscle. Tight leather pants left nothing to the imagination. A diamond choker glistened around his neck. He looked like  _sex._

"You ready to do this?" Namjoon muttered in Seokjin’s ear. 

Seokjin's hands shook as the doors swung open. 

* * *

They had been led upstairs by a hulking man who said little. Taehyung had kept up a one way conversation as they wandered up, murmuring about light fixtures and frescoes. 

The suites they were led into was covered in gold leaf, with an occasional copy of a greek statue peeking out from behind a pillar. 

“Namjoon!”  An older balding man approached, wearing a badly embroidered overcoat and deafeningly shiny diamond watch. 

“Carlos” said Namjoon with a wide smile, bringing the other man into a hug. 

“Sit! Sit!” Carlos said, gesturing to the seven chairs set around a table carved with scenes of the seven deadly sins, a gyrating lust next to a vengeful envy. “Can I get you something to drink?”  

Seokjin sunk into a kneeling position besides Namjoon’s chair. A young boy, he couldn’t be more than eighteen or nineteen, walked in with trays of bourbon and whisky, which he placed on the table with shuddering looks at Carlos.

Yoongi gestured dismissively towards Seokjin. Seokjin, with a bowed head and quiet feet, carefully took over for the other boy, dispersing drinks with a practiced hand.

“You have a pretty one” Carlos said, eyes wandering down his body. Seokjin could barely restrain a shudder.

Hoseok nodded: “He’s well trained, and obedient. There’s something to be said for an older one.” 

Carlos shrugged, hand wrapping around his drink: “my current one is almost too old for me. But I don’t mind growing my tastes every once in a while. Do you mind if I have him for the night after our deal is done?” 

Namjoon grinned, eyes laughing: “if this makes us as much money as I think it does, you can have him all night.” 

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Seokjin kneeled alone in the suite, the young boy by his side. Seokjin glanced sideways. The boy didn’t seem particularly scared, just resigned. Seokjin could see a long scar which traced up the side of his neck. 

“Does he hurt you much?” Seokjin murmured. 

The boy snapped his head to the side, eyes wide in response to Seokjin’s disobedience. 

“Please be quiet” he begged. 

"Does he hurt you much?"  Seokjin repeated, a little more quietly. 

The boy inhaled, tongue tracing over his lower lip with indecision. "No more than anyone else. But I’m getting too…too old now. I hope he resells me but-“ he quieted as the door slammed once more. 

Carlos reappeared in Seokjin's line of vision, terrifying and broad in the warm lighting, shoes heavy against the marble floor. His eyes were wide with greed as they traced over Seokjin.  

“I’m surprised Namjoon let me have you” he said with a chuckle, "although he did make enough money to buy half of Russia tonight.”

Seokjin attempted to appear complacent as Carlos’s hand started to rub through Seokjin’s hair. 

“Do they all have you, or just Namjoon?” he asked, wondering.  

“They all have me sir.”

“Really?”, Carlos’ eyes grew even wider. “Namjoon might have been right about an older one. You can educate a younger one at least.” 

He slapped the young boy across the face dismissively, before returning his gaze to Seokjin. 

“Now you’re going to open your pretty mo-“ A gunshot rang out.

Carlos’ eyes grew wide, not with desire, but fear, his eyes darting towards the door. Fear that he had become too complacent, too weak. 

Seokjin grinned. He was more than happy to take advantage of that. “You’re going to _die_ ” he sing-songed.  

Carlos turned red with anger, glaring eyes directed at Seokjin. "What the fuck do you think you’re going to do you little bitch? " 

“That was _rude”_ said Jungkook. Carlos turned, eyes wide. The bullet hit him with a thump, and he fell to the ground screaming. Jungkook kicked him in the head. “Shut up, it’s not even fatal."

He brought Seokjin to his feet, hands tracing over every inch of him. 

“Did he hurt you? I swear if he…”

Seokjin’s hands curved around Jungkook’s shoulders. “I’m fine Kookie. I decided to do this. I knew the risk.”

“I know, I know…” Jungkook concurred, head resting against Seokjin’s throat. “If anything had happened to you…” his voice trailed off. 

“Is everything alright?” 

 Seokjin glanced up. The rest of his boyfriends had arrived. Jimin and Taehyung both had blood dripping from their hair, Hoseok and Yoongi wiping down their guns. Namjoon stretched out his fingers, already bruising from what Seokjin _knew_ was choking someone to death. 

 Seokjin nodded. Jimin ambled over, landing a kiss against Seokjin’s cheek, before kicking Carlos again. Carlos let out a high moan. “He’s alive” Jimin said to the general room.  

Seokjin turned, berating himself. How had he forgotten…The boy still kneeled, shivering, eyes wide with fear as he watched his master bleed out onto the carpet. 

“Come on. Get up.” Seokjin said, moving away from Jungkook to pull the boy up. He stood, eyes down, still quaking. Seokjin idly wondered if he was scary. 

“What’s your name?”

“San…Sanha” he muttered, eyes drifting over to Namjoon before darting back to his feet.  

“How long have you been owned?” said Namjoon, eyes carefully assessing, silently moving closer to Sanha.

“By…By master? Just over ten years...“ Sanha drifted off. 

“This man,” said Yoongi helpfully, “stole our weapons shipment, and planned to double cross us our drug deal by making the same promises to the Russians.” He slammed his foot into Carlos’ gut so hard his eyes opened with a scream. 

Jungkook piped up, “and he called Seokjin a bitch.”  

Carlos tried to sit up. Jimin pushed his louboutins’ into Carlos’ wound. He screamed louder. 

 “The Russians are just as angry, but they’re letting us deal with it” added Hoseok. "So the casino needs new management. It can’t be us, it would create too many problems with the Yakuza. So, we need to find loyal new leadership”

Namjoon forced Sanha’s chin up; “I bet you know every passcode and player in this casino. Would you like to be in charge Sanha?”

Carlos moaned again. Sanha bit his lip, eyes drifting once again over to Carlos. “All…alright. But…but I don’t have anyone to help me…Master didn’t allow me… “ he trailed off again, voice apologetic.  

Hoseok carefully untangled Jimin’s hair pins from his blood soaked locks. “All of Carlos’ men are dead. We have some members of our organization that would move up the ranks by coming here. Five actually: Eunwoo, Moonbin, MJ, Rocky and Jinjin. They’re all trustworthy. They would _listen_ to you Sanha.” 

Sanha nodded again. "And Mas…Carlos. What would happen to him?" 

Jungkook pressed his gun against Carlos’ mouth, pushing against his lips until he swallowed the gun. Carlos moaned with fear.

"The Russians need him dead. We need him dead. You need him dead. But we can’t just drag him out of the casino because of all the cameras."

A shy smile appeared on Sanha’s face. “Carlos has an aquarium downstairs. With a great white shark in it. Sharks are usually peaceful, but Carlos doesn’t feed him, he just riles him up enough to get a show when he throws someone in.”

Carlos started crying. Taehyung’s boxy grin appeared. “I’ve never seen someone be eaten before.”

Namjoon matched his smile with one of his own: “First time for everything”.

* * *

 Several hours later, a group of beautiful men lounged in golden chairs on the casino floor, sipping champagne straight from the bottle.

“You alright?” said Hoseok, legs tracing over Seokjin’s thigh. 

Seokjin nodded. “I don’t think I could do this all the time. But…it was exciting.”

Yoongi leaned over, with a wicked smirk on his face: “Was that all it was? Even with us defending you, killing men for you? Aren’t you _aroused_ ?” Seokjin blushed a deep shade of red. 

“I know I am” Taehyung added cheerfully. Namjoon leaned over and kissed him. Seokjin shifted in his seat, squirming as heat twisted up his legs. 

 Seojin could hear a light throat clearing behind him. “Excuse me sirs.” A waiter stood, eyes careful to stare at the pillar behind their heads. “From Yoon Sanha as a thank you.” He extended a platter filled with poker chips. 

Hoseok leaned over and flipped one between his fingers. “How much is this?” 

The server bowed. “A hundred and fifteen billion won.”

Yoongi leaned back with a grin. “I _like_ Sanha.” 

Jimin blinked his eyes, attempting to look innocent. That image was a bit distorted by his hand drifting down Taehyung’s chest. "Can we go play _please_?"

Seokjin twisted in his seat once more. Taehyung moaned. Hoseok drifted his hands down Yoongi’s thighs. Jungkook’s hands fluttered over his stomach.

Namjoon smiled. It was not Namjoon’s usual smile, filled with compassion and kindness. Desire burned in his eyes as he glanced over his boyfriends. 

Namjoon gestured to a quiet little shop, stuck between a Gucci and a Chanel. It was named _Forbidden Desires_. 

“If you win, you get to buy whatever you like from that nice shop. And if you lose, everyone else gets to choose a nice gift for you. And you have to use it in front of everyone. Isn’t that _fair_?"


End file.
